


克罗斯的嫉妒

by Schlangen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen
Summary: ※ABO世界观（A宽×O歪）※俩人已有崽，涉及道具Play&口。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	克罗斯的嫉妒

Marco并没有想到刚生完崽崽的第一个发情期会来的如此猛烈。  
——  
他蜷缩在被窝里，只留了个脑袋在枕头上胡乱蹭着，身上仅是松松垮垮地套了件Toni的衬衫，努力汲取属于它主人的气息，可惜收效甚微。被窝里窸窸窣窣，表面看上去一派和谐，下面被遮挡住的却别有另一番光景。Marco靠着微不足道的摩擦缓解一波一波令人发疯的情潮，试图得到休憩的机会。  
薄汗把他柔软的金发粘成一簇簇，也沾湿了他的双眼，怀孕期间积攒许久的欲望一下爆发出来令他浑身滚烫，好闻的信息素充盈着房间的每个角角落落。Marco不再忍耐，开始对自己上下其手。他双腿勾着凉丝丝的被角来回摩擦，叼住被单发出轻轻的呜咽声，只因怕声音太大吵醒隔壁房间还在熟睡的崽崽。Marco撸动套弄着已然湿透的下体，直到浓稠的白浊射到手上才恢复短暂的清明。  
然而这并没有什么实质性的效果——猛烈的情欲像是报复他似的，刚泄过一次后的身体反而变得异常敏感，只要稍微碰碰就能出水。  
想要被东西填满……随便什么都好……  
Marco濡湿的蜜穴深处传来阵阵瘙痒与痉挛，他往后仰着脖颈小口喘气，手指沿臀缝探进那隐秘之地，试探着抠弄两下，随即就塞入两根手指自己操弄自己。想起以前和Toni做爱的时候，经常被拉着手强迫性地抚摸二人的交合处，Marco脸上又腾起一片薄红，分泌出的体液甚至湿透了被单。而偏偏此时Toni还在超市采购婴儿用品，Marco只能够先自力更生暂且压下这折磨人的欲望。  
敏感后穴里手指顶弄的感觉被无限放大，在戳到那块软肉时Marco一下子软了腰，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨自下而上袭来，使他不由自主又把双腿分开了些许以便进得更深。  
不够，完全不够。  
Marco开始对自己这副饥渴淫荡的身子感到唾弃，又不得不屈服于连绵快意的吸引，但没有Toni的他再如何抚慰自己也是无济于事。他挣扎到床边拉开床头柜的下层抽屉，在深处掏到一支搁置已久的按摩棒。Marco咬了咬牙，想着现在这种情况也只能暂时将就一下了。  
微凉的按摩棒在臀缝间得到了体液的润滑，很轻易就破开内里的穴肉，一种饱胀的满足感油然而生。Marco稍舒一口气，毕竟这玩意儿可比手指粗多了，也许能够好受些。回过神来，他握住按摩棒后端一进一出抽插着，另一手抚弄不断冒出透明液体的前端。这次显然舒服了很多，不过和Toni比起来还是差了那么点儿——你懂的，Toni Kroos is huge——在习惯按摩棒的进出后Marco显得有些贪得无厌，焦急而忐忑地等待着Toni回家。  
——  
Toni肯定是知道自己离不开他才会买这个size的按摩棒，既不能完全纾解却也不会感到不适，到最后还不是得和他一起做才能做个爽快。  
啧，可真是个小天才。  
尤其是在这种不可描述的事情上。  
——  
刚批判完Toni，房门就被正主推开了。被折磨得浑身无力的Marco喃喃着Toni的名字，又软又甜的声音再辅以诱人的信息素，足以使Toni感到全身血液都向下涌去。他克制住自己，缓步上前揭开了已然湿透的被子——虽然早有准备要面对的是怎样的场面，他还是险些把持不住。  
“Toni……你快点过来，好痒好难受……”  
被掀开被子Marco也只是微微瑟缩着支起双腿并拢膝头，眼神清醒了一瞬又迅速被欲望淹没。从Toni的角度看过去，下面那张小嘴津津有味地吮着按摩棒，周围嫣红的媚肉沾染上晶亮透明的淫液，加之小腿挪蹭着有意无意地阻拦他看向那处的灼灼目光，反倒令他更想一探这若隐若现的诱人之地。  
“一个人玩的挺开心啊。”Toni轻轻抚过爱人侧脸，又勾起一阵颤栗。他低下头与Marco交换了一个深吻，把呻吟声尽数掐得细碎而断断续续。  
“嗯……没有啦……”吻毕后Marco此刻嫣红的嘴唇微张，由于Toni的注视并不敢发出放肆的浪叫声而极力隐忍着，他几近被烧昏了头脑，拉着Toni的手径直向源源不断溢出淫液的穴口探去，“这里……想要。”  
这他妈谁顶得住啊。  
不过Toni看样子并不准备马上进入他。他看着Marco水光潋滟的淡色薄唇一张一合地吐息，又起了逗弄他的心思：“帮我口一次我就让你爽怎么样，嗯？”  
低沉的尾音撩得Marco心尖儿发痒，同时他也急不可耐想要得到Toni的抚慰。纵使这要求有些令他犯难，迫于火烧火燎的情欲驱使，Marco依旧选择乖乖爬到Toni身上，解下他的裤头一点一点舔吻那火热挺立的巨物，用沾满自己体液的手抚弄未能含进去的部分。浓烈的信息素气味萦绕周身，使Marco情不自禁为之软下身段，手上和嘴里的动作也有些许怠慢。Toni当然察觉到了，为表示自己的不满他一下挺进全部，激得Marco眼泪直掉，柔软的唇边牵出粘连银丝，低垂的眼睫扑朔着抖落上面的小水珠，一副湿漉漉任人欺负的样子好不诱人。Toni按住Marco毛茸茸的脑袋不让他抵抗，又伸手拔去了他后穴里湿透的按摩棒，换成自己的手指塞了进去。失去按摩棒的阻塞体液不受控制地一股脑儿都流到Toni手上，他弯起唇角笑了笑将湿漉漉的液体抹在Marco胸前和腰臀部位，弄得他身上一片水光闪动。Toni手指的抽插对倍感空虚的Marco无异于饮鸩止渴，只好更加卖力地用温热的口腔内壁裹住Toni那巨物，喉头收缩着吞吐来讨好他，一边扭动纤腰试图从Toni手上寻求快感。  
“呵，一到发情期就这样，水怎么流那么多。”Toni在对方后穴中戳刺的手指感受到的是无尽的湿滑软糯，极佳的感觉令他忍不住咒骂着。Marco闻言下意识摇摇头，整张脸都漫上迷醉的桃红，嘴里呜呜咽咽像是在反驳些什么，好看的绿眼睛里雾气氤氲。Toni看他这副楚楚可怜的样子，拔出已然滚烫挺立的巨物，扶住Marco的双臂引导他坐到自己胯间。身上的衬衫犹在半遮半掩，但湿透了的布料却与肌肤紧紧贴合诚实地勾勒出Marco姣好的身体曲线。Toni把软软的人儿拉过来趴伏在自己胸膛上，将湿掉的衬衫扒拉下来随手丢到地上，摩挲Marco敏感的耳后，舌尖沿着耳廓描摹使他颤栗不止。Toni下身也抵住不停溢出淫液的湿热小嘴前后动作着，就是迟迟不进去。“快点……求你……”  
“快点什么？”Toni的声音这时候在Marco耳里显得低沉而又性感得要命。但他喉头彷彿有东西哽着，只是发出一声带着浓重鼻音的哼声。  
“你不说明白我可不知道噢。”Toni的龟头来回磨擦Marco不停吐露爱液的穴口，Marco被逗得都快要崩溃了，诱人的粉唇轻轻地吐出软糯的声音︰“嗯……快点……快点来干我……”  
“嗯？想我干你哪里啊？不说清楚怎么行。”Toni在Marco羞红着脸低头时笑意更甚。  
Marco脸都红到耳根了，自暴自弃地抱住Toni脖颈：“唔、你别磨了……啊嗯……干、快来干我的后面……”最后两个字几乎听不见。正当Marco还急于寻找肉棒的插入甚至还讲出了平时根本不敢讲的话时，Toni已经对准那隐秘之地顶进了大半。  
“太大了……唔嗯……你慢……啊、慢点嗯……！”  
由于体液润滑充分，剩下那半也轻而易举地侵犯进了小穴深处。Marco终于感受到被填满的满足感，不禁轻轻叹息，尾音颤颤巍巍地上扬，极尽蛊惑人心。不等Toni开始抽插他就径自动了起来，让圆润的龟头戳上肉穴里那块突起，马上软了身子骨伏趴在对方肩头娇喘，一边稀里糊涂的情不自禁嘟囔些荤话。Toni哪里受得了他这副柔软的样子啊，心里半是喜爱半是充盈着想操坏他的欲望。眸子暗了暗，他的视线像实体化了般沿着Marco流畅的脊线与腰线一路顺下去，最后锁定在他沾满晶亮体液的雪臀上。出其不意Toni扇了那儿两巴掌，Marco缩紧了后穴并发出一阵奶猫似的委屈呜咽声。  
“你动一动啊……求你……”  
“我这不是已经在动了？”Toni啃咬着Marco凑到眼前的锁骨，在上面留下一个一个红痕，下体只是抵着深处细细研磨，并没有正好磨到他敏感点，更没有要加大力度的意思。  
“Toni——”这次的发情期过于猛烈，难耐的Marco只能自己前后左右扭摆着腰肢让龟头寻找那能令他一发入魂的软肉，无奈不得要领，只好软下声音连声喊着Toni，期盼他能狠狠操弄自己。  
“还真是淫荡啊Marco，真该让你自己看看你现在的样子有多诱人。我想就这样操你三天三夜也不为过？”  
“嗯唔……Toni快点……”Marco依旧把脑袋埋在Toni颈间催促他。  
“你自找的。”  
——  
他微微施力锢住Marco腰部找准了地方往上戳刺，饥渴湿滑的嫩穴几乎是马上咽下了Toni的阴茎。不断充血胀大的柱体上青筋的脉络都显得一清二楚，与Marco肉穴内的每条沟壑都显得无比契合。随即Toni开始猛力顶撞，每一次都稳准狠地碾过那块柔软的敏感地带。一个积攒了好几个月欲望的Alpha一旦发泄起来是非常可怕的，况且Toni的阴茎尺寸本就较常人而言大出不少，不出几下便把Marco干得水流不止、腰腿酸软，浑身颤抖着。  
“太、太深了……啊啊啊你慢点！我……我受不了……唔不要……慢……啊！”  
“怎么样，满意了吗。”Toni一边顶撞着还不忘用嘴唇状似无意地蹭过Marco后颈散发诱人味道的腺体，炽热的吐息喷洒下来引发的快感使得怀中人啜泣不止。看着他在怀中缩成小小一团，颇有一种想狠狠蹂躏、让他全身都是自己气味的冲动。  
Toni打量着爱人，脑袋里又在酝酿一些不洁的想法。他让Marco趴着缓一缓，一边抽出粗大的肉棒，饶有兴趣地看着被自己操得湿漉漉的嫣红肉穴依依不舍挽留他，半透明的粘液顺着挺立的柱身不断淌下，而在抽出大半时又狠狠顶了回去，引得怀中人一声惊喘，如是又反复了好几次。Marco逐渐习惯了这样的力道、这样的节奏，又开始不知死活地扭着腰蹭动埋在体内的性器企图自己为自己制造更多快感，抬起头来望向Toni的眼中波光流转，那抹绿色更是魅惑至极。  
Toni哪受得了这种眼神。  
虽然Marco经历了十个多月的孕期，但是魔鬼身材依旧没有走样，那蜂腰在他趴在Toni身上时显露出两个小小的腰窝，此刻不抓住如此美好的身段来做些什么岂不是浪费？Toni近乎粗暴地攥住Marco的腰肢，就着现在的姿势翻了个身把Marco摆成跪趴的姿势，双手从凹陷的腰窝处一路抚摸伸到胸前揉捏他挺立的红色乳尖，轻轻啮咬敏感的耳垂。被操干了许久的淫穴依旧吮吸着Toni的肉棒不放，伴着一声比一声悠长的呻吟，他下意识地加大力度。  
——  
“唔……啊！”好像被顶到生殖腔了。  
“想把我榨干是不是？”Toni发现每次顶到生殖腔口Marco湿软的内壁就会骤然紧缩并涌出一大股爱液，信息素的气味又浓了几分，脸上同时浮现出一种餍足的神色，眼神在瞬间涣散失焦。  
太让人受不了了。  
“嗯……快……操我……把我操坏……”欲望堆积过多的Marco显然已经不能很好地思考了，他甚至不能够了解到自己现在所说的话的危险性以及他要为此承担的后果。  
“再把你干怀孕好不好？”  
“好……再怀你的崽……”在攀上顶峰的那一刹Marco惊喘着，又射过一次后才感到情欲稍稍退却。此刻的他半睁着眼，肉穴张张合合凌乱地翕动着裹得Toni异常舒适，激得他一阵快意差点就控制不住射出来。他扣住Marco双手手腕一边猛力冲撞让他毫无余地可退，取得了对他完完全全的压制权。最后临近顶峰的时候Toni还是选择拔出来，重新把Marco翻过身，一举射在了他美好的腰臀之间。  
“算了吧，你刚生完孩子我可舍不得再把你弄怀孕。”  
Marco双腿交叠，慵懒地翻过身眼神迷蒙地看着他，用手指挑起来一部分被射到自己身上的白浊，伸出粉嫩的舌尖把精液一点点舔干净吞咽下去。  
“妈的还没吃饱是不是？”Toni看他这个样子又是一阵欲火中烧。  
“别嘛……我累了……”Marco转动着好看的眼睛来回打量身上人，揽住他脖颈像是在撒娇般，微微上扬的尾音甜软得让Toni完全无法抗拒。嘴上是这么说，他还是撑起了身子吻上Toni，用湿湿热热的小舌描摹着好看的唇形，还时不时撬开微抿的唇缝勾上Toni的舌头与之一道缠绵。Marco眼神餍足、眼圈微红、皮肤白皙，身上满是被毫不留情地对待过的痕迹，秀色可餐的样子极能激起Toni蹂躏凌辱他的欲望。产后的Omega高潮过两次并不能完全解决问题——Toni当然非常清楚这一点，便也默不作声地享受着他的舔吻。  
直到被咬了一口喉结并被舔弄着暴露在空气中的乳尖，并且看到对方吃吃的笑，Toni对Marco的欲望又上来了。很快就硬了的Toni把身下人一条腿微微拉开，龟头在仍旧湿滑温暖的穴口摩擦两下又顶了进去，引来Marco一声舒适的叹息。在前面激烈的性事后，这一次便显得温柔到不行。Marco满足的娇哼，Toni时不时的荤话，两人一起享受着极致的温存。  
他们这边还没结束，隔壁房间就传来了婴儿的哭声。  
“崽崽醒了欸……你先起来一下我去看看。”  
“小孩都爱哭嘛。”Toni开始嫉妒自家崽崽，非但没有起开反而干得更狠了。Marco这一下又气又急，可又不得不臣服于Alpha的压制，只能迎合着Toni的动作，摇摆腰肢缩紧小穴吞吃他的肉棒。  
崽崽的哭声越来越响，Marco实在忍不住，他一把推开Toni：“我还是去看一下……”  
Toni知道他一颗心已经完全不在自己这里了。  
——  
呵，Marco，我Toni Kroos开始嫉妒了，你想想你一会要怎么自救吧。  
——  
“嘁，有了崽崽就不要我这个爸了啊。”嫉妒归嫉妒，他还是贴心地找了条毯子给Marco裹上，一起跟着他去了隔壁房间。  
“那也是你的崽崽啊，正好你也抱抱。”两个人都没有尽兴，身体极其敏感，微小的摩擦都能带来一阵躁动。  
“可是我更想抱抱崽崽他爸。”他借助一些身高优势双臂环绕着他，胯间不时隔着毯子顶弄Marco的翘臀，色情意味十足。Marco刚刚从情事中退出的腿脚还是软的，被Toni这样一磨蹭有些站立不稳。  
“你站都站不稳。”  
Marco由着他在后面不安分地捣乱，蹒跚地走到隔壁房间。  
崽崽小小的一团，胡乱舞着握紧的小拳头哭泣，想吸引两位爸爸的注意。  
Marco父性大发赶紧走过去，还好是崽崽还什么都不懂，不然满身凌乱暧昧的痕迹会让他羞得直接遁走。Toni却不管不顾，他原本对崽崽有着强烈的渴望，Marco刚怀孕的时候他也挺开心的，可终究是兴奋一时兴奋不了一世——新的烦恼又出现了，他的Marco要被崽崽分走了，他开始联想Marco把一切温柔都只留给了孩子，不由得一阵嫉妒从中来。  
可崽崽怎么会懂得他爹的嫉妒呢？现在只一心想得到嘴角歪歪的爸爸给自己的回应。  
“看样子大概是要喝奶了？”Marco手忙脚乱地调着奶粉然后上下振荡摇匀。操作过程中他手都是抖的，偏偏Toni还不停释放着信息素，引得Marco后穴又开始张合发痒，隐隐泛出一股湿意。他把孩子拥在怀里，一手扶住奶瓶，小家伙很自觉地开始自己吮吸奶嘴。  
Toni凑过来环抱着Marco，下体却隔着层布料蹭动他大腿，肉棒的热度传来烫得Marco脸有些红。体内并未完全纾解的情欲叫嚣着要得到满足，奈何他现在抱着崽崽托住奶瓶，理论上来说是完全不能做多余的动作。  
Toni没有进一步动作，只是不停地磨他的腿根，模拟交合的动作进进出出，双手摩挲着爱人的皮肤，不时接触到脖颈后面的腺体。好在崽崽喝了一阵子后就松开了嘴，手手胡乱挥舞着指向小床，又想回去继续睡了。  
Marco原本想把崽崽抱在怀里哄睡着再放回去，Toni不老实的手指却隔着Marco披着的毯子按到了小穴边沿。毯子毛绒绒的触感让饥渴的穴口更加敏感，Marco甚至觉得分泌过多的体液已经顺着大腿内侧淌到了脚踝。  
“啊……Toni你不要动啦。”他出声阻止身后人的动作，可无奈沾染了情欲的轻轻一声吟哦还是没能逃过Toni的耳朵。刚把崽崽轻轻放进睡篮，Marco身上的披毯瞬间被撩高搭到他肩头，炽热的硬物立刻抵了上去，浓得化不开的欲望就像此刻爆炸在房间空气中的信息素一样缠绵不止，令人为之疯狂为之沉沦。  
“还想要么？”Toni咬着他敏感的耳朵尖喷洒着温热的吐息，双手由缀满情事痕迹的后背沿着肋骨探到他胸前，揉捏搓捻着他挺立的乳头。  
没有彻底解决的发情期加之Toni信息素强大的压迫感，Marco红着脸软软地小声回了句要。  
Toni恶趣味又上来了，想让他说出些令他自己都羞耻不堪的污言秽语：“说吧，想我怎么干你？”  
Marco咬了咬下唇闭闭眼，用水亮通透的绿眸回望进Toni翻腾的那两抹蓝，主动放低腰肢翘起雪臀，用不断溢着湿滑液体的肉穴磨蹭抵在身后的肉棒。  
“用这里……干我……嗯啊！”他话音刚落，便被Toni的巨物狠狠贯穿，淫穴卖力的吞吃着那根炙热的东西。Marco不得不扶住睡篮边沿在再度猛烈起来的性事中维持着平衡。  
Toni揉了揉两瓣圆翘的臀肉，享受如进入天堂般的绝佳触感。被操得湿软的小穴反射性地翕合，绞得Toni的阴茎极为舒适。确定Marco承受的住这样的操弄，Toni彻底回归了他作为一个Alpha的本性，叼着Marco后颈腺体附近的皮肤大开大合耸动腰部。Marco几乎要忍受不住脱口而出的浪叫，但还是紧紧咬住下唇只敢漏出几声听上去就非常饥渴的娇喘。  
“叫出来啊亲爱的，”Toni一下一个深顶将Marco的呻吟声彻底释放出来，“我有没有说过我超爱听你发出这种意乱情迷的声音？实在是太……诱人了。”  
Marco嗯嗯啊啊意识模糊地回应着，而睡篮里的崽崽竟因被扶住的睡篮一前一后的规律摇摆进入了梦乡。Toni暗自觉得好笑，也不由在心里夸赞崽崽的懂事乖巧。心觉Marco这样的姿势可能不太舒服，Toni托住他腰臀借着站姿把他抱起，边走动边上上下下顶弄着，一路走回了他们房间。Marco湿漉漉的肠液混合着Toni的精水一路滴滴答答落在光滑的地板上，形成的蜿蜒晶亮痕迹无一不昭示着这场漫长而淫靡的性事正酣。再度把Marco放回床上，微凉的感觉刺激得他缠绕在对方精壮腰间的细白长腿又绞的紧了些，细嫩的大腿内侧也卡在他身体两侧，略微让Toni有些动作困难。  
“知道你还想要，放松点，我现在被你缠得动都动不了。”Toni用温热的掌心抚摸Marco圆润膝头，安抚他紧绷的身子。  
Marco有些受不住，半张着嘴，津液不受控制地沿着脸侧滑落。承受着绝顶的快感，脑海里不停地涌现自己被欲望支配饥渴而淫荡的画面，穴口下意识地一阵痉挛收缩又涌出更多爱液，使他更加不敢直视在自己身上卖力耕耘的Alpha，挪动一边手臂覆上红红的眼眶。他张了张口不知道该说点什么，只是发出舒服的喘息。即使作为一个Omega，他也不想像只能被情欲所支配的动物一样不知廉耻地求Toni操他。  
Toni注意到Marco嘴唇的轻微张合，他拉开覆在  
眼眶上的手臂，对上那双澄澈的眼睛：“怎么了吗？”  
“做完这次就不要了好不好……”软软的声音谁都没法拒绝。  
森林小鹿般无辜的眼神看得Toni心头一紧，Toni也不作言语，只是安抚性的将一个个吻轻轻烙在Marco额角、眉心、鼻尖、双颊、薄唇之上。期间Toni也没有大动作，两人间难得产生做爱时片刻的温存，直到Marco的情欲再度涌来而有些耐不住地催促Toni，他这才重新发动新一轮的顶弄。  
Marco知晓这是最后一次了便无所顾忌，好听的叫床声久久回荡在房间中，Toni身下肉棒被高热穴肉包裹的感觉简直不要太好。突如其来的深顶触及Marco甬道深处微张着的生殖腔口，Toni又接着挺进，一点点凿开里面的小口，被吞吐圆润龟头妙不可言的触感让他紧了紧握在Marco纤腰两侧的手，力度不觉加大些许似是想把阴囊都塞进去。  
“唔啊……太深了Toni……轻、轻点！”  
“我不这么干你你哪能有这么爽？”  
“……”  
说着Toni很幼稚的又往肉穴深处捅了捅，在听见Marco不加抑制的呻吟后露出了得逞的一丝笑意，看身下人爆红的小脸更是被可爱到失去理智，不管不顾地发起最后一轮冲撞。每次都被狠狠撞上敏感点，来回的碾磨激得Marco扭腰摆臀、求饶连连，手指不断在对方后背上抓挠着，脚踝在他腰后互相摩擦试图从这过分的快感中脱身。Toni的手加大力道，宛如一双铁钳非常强势地锢住Marco腰间，不让他从情欲的深渊中脱身。  
Toni作为Alpha对自己Omega伴侣的压制权是绝对不容置喙的，此刻他似乎有些进入失控状态，粗长的阴茎顶撞得Marco小腹处都隐隐显现出轮廓，眼睛也同样沾染了欲望的熏红。频频长驱直入致使Marco的肉穴再次绞紧，叫床声一声比一声诱惑、一声比一声婉转绵长，糯糯的尾音简直让人失智。Toni很老练，以他的经验，他知道Marco即将再次攀上高峰。他很懂得在这个节骨眼上更加奋力地抽插。Marco敏感过头的后穴中由于快感的过度刺激导致淫液流个不停，在高速的操弄中被打发成一圈细白的泡沫粘在穴口周围，随着大幅度的动作溅得到处都是。  
——  
“啊啊……！好烫……嗯……难受……”  
“……亲爱的我肉都快给你咬下来了。”  
最后实在受不住，Marco一口咬上Toni宽厚的肩留下一排整齐的齿印，在Toni抵住他肉穴里敏感处射出浓精的同时也终于惊喘着，后穴与前端同时泄出，弄得两人身上一塌糊涂。他被滚烫的精液浇灌得略有些失神，眼角还淌着湿湿的泪水。此时双臂也不由卸了力道瘫软在床上，嘴唇微张流下含不住的津液，脑袋后仰对着Toni露出了雪白的脖颈，一幅任人予求的模样。他已经累到不想说话也不想动，只是在直接昏睡过去的前一刻转回眼睛给了Toni一个复杂的眼神。  
Toni好笑又无奈地看着可爱的爱人，终于从他体内退出，打横抱进浴室。Marco自己和Toni的体液由于身体的弯曲而从后面汨汨流出，被操得合不拢的穴口微微红肿，身上欢爱的痕迹随处可见，尤其是腰部经历一番掐摸蹂躏后产生了些青紫的印痕，不免引起理智回归的Toni一阵自责。  
然而在和昏睡的Marco一起泡在浴缸里的时候，Toni不得不承认他还想来一次——没办法，压抑了十个月多的Alpha也不是那么容易安抚的。谁能够体会到Marco在孕期而Toni必须得忍住不碰他、每逢发情期都靠沾染了Marco气息的贴身衣物过活的时期是如何艰苦难熬呢。  
Toni愤愤地想着，凭什么小崽子就能够无忧无虑地享受Marco体内的温暖长达十个月，而且每时每刻、无时不刻都被一片柔软包裹着，他却要像个变态似的天天靠汲取Marco令人沉迷无法自拔的气息过活。  
天道不公啊。  
今天Toni Kroos也依旧在嫉妒着崽崽呢。  
——  
Toni才不会说出来，要是可以的话他也愿意全天侯享受Marco的温♂暖。

—ENDE—


End file.
